He loves me, he loves me not
by Ami Sano
Summary: Blue Iris symbolizes hope. She hope that he would soon be hers.
1. Hoping

**Yay! I made a story on this account! Woohoo! **

* * *

Hoping

_He loves me, he loves me not…he loves me, he loves me not…he loves me…_

Plucking the petals of a blue iris, she hopes and wishes that she and he will be together.

'…_he loves me not…he loves me, he loves me not…'_

"Ino?"

'…_HE LOVES ME!' _she jumped at that thought, knocking the person behind her down to the ground.

"OW!"

She turned to see who the person was, her first blissful face into a worried one. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry!"

The boy stood up and regained his composure. "N-no! It's okay. NO harm done."

Ino went closer, checking for any injuries. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh." He replied reassuringly with a nod.

The little blonde girl sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Why were you so worried anyway?"

"I-I-I…" She stuttered and looked around nervously. "I h-have t-to…go!" She said as she ran away from him.

'_What's up with that girl? And how does she know my name?'_ He thought to himself as he continued on his way.


	2. Knowing

Knowing

First day in the Academy…

"Hey! It's you again!" Sasuke said as he pointed to the girl in front of him.

…

"_I-I-I…" She stuttered and looked around nervously. "I h-have t-to…go!" She said as she ran away from him._

…

"I'm not stalking you. I promise!" She said defensively, and a little frightened as well.

"It's okay. I believe you." He smiled and stretched an arm out to her. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And you probably know that. You are?"

"I'm…Yamanaka Ino…" she said all too quietly before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden?" His face was full of curiousity of why she did that. Now Ino had a lot of explaining to do.

"Because I…I..."

*RING!*

"Oh shoot! It's time for school." Sasuke said and slapped his palm on his forehead. "I have to go."

"Me too…"


	3. Crying

Crying

She was crying so hard that she could not take it.

'_Why? Why must he leave?'_

That question keeps ringing on her head like endless bells chiming in the church tower.

'_He has a life here. Friends. And someone who will love him. But why isn't he still content?'_

She then remembers that day. Yesterday.

…

"_Sasuke, you can't go!" Ino tried to beg him to stay, only to have him refuse._

"_The clan…Itachi…Orichimaru…I want revenge." He simply said, hatred present in every word._

"_Revenge won't do you anything, Sasuke-kun." Ino stated. "When all you need is right here."_

"_Ino…"_

"_PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"_

"_Ino."_

"_I don't want to be alone!"_

"_Ino!" Sasuke finally had enough._

_Silence._

"_Ino." The raven-haired boy said a little calmer. ""Ino…I promise you that after I fulfill everything I need to do, I will come back…for you…"_

"_Hai…" she simply said watched him depart, crying even more._

…

It's been a days.

Weeks.

Months.

Then years.

But he still hasn't come back. And Ino was patient.

'_Sasuke…I will still wait for you…'_


	4. Waiting

Waiting

Twirling the Blue Iris in hand, she patiently waits for his arrival.

'_Where are you Sasuke-kun?'_

It's been hours now and no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

Sighing and deciding to give up, she turns to her heel and walks away, throwing the purple and blue flower on the ground…

…Only to have somebody's index finger brush on her shoulder. "Ino…?"

She turned around, recognizing the voice. "Sasuke-kun!"

He then remembered something else...

_..._

_She turned to see who the person was, her first blissful face into a worried one. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry!"_

_..._

The blonde girl ran up to his arms and hugged him tight, not wanting the moment to end.

And man does he feel good about this.

"I…Sasuke-kun…I…I missed you so much!" Ino stammered from too much happiness she was feeling.

He said nothing about this and tried his best not to blush. "…"

"I…I have been waiting for this day…"

'_So she remembered…'_

…

"_Ino…I promise you that after I fulfill everything I need to do, I will come back…for you…"_

…

Not anymore in the surprised state that he was in, he loosened up and let her hug him to get back at those years that he was gone.

'_So he does love me…'_

* * *

**Anybody interested in a sequel?**

**=Ami Sano=**

**~^.^~**

* * *

**Also, _please _read my other stories in my other account, Ino Y. Uchiha**

**Okay. Bye. Thanks!**

**Ami Sano signing off for today**


End file.
